


Click

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: The first time Elijah cried out for Sean, Dom thought nothing of it.





	Click

The first time Elijah cried out for Sean, Dom thought nothing of it. Everyone screams a name during sex, especially when they're pissed as fuck, and sometimes that name isn't the name of the bloke doing the fucking. It's all right, and it's nothing to really count for or against anyone. And Sean had that hair, and those eyes, and the shoulders that not even a straight boy could resist. But the second time, Dom was a little taken aback. Sean hadn't been around the set in months, and the one time he'd come back for a visit, he and Elijah hadn't seemed like they'd spend more time together than he'd spent with anyone else. The third time, though, right before the end of filming when everyone was knackered and feeling cruel, hating for it to end but knowing that if it didn't they'd just all kill each other eventually, Dom realized Elijah was crying out for _Astin_ , not Bean, and his understanding of Elijah clicked into place.

  



End file.
